352
Julia hypnotizes Victoria again and warns her that Barnabas is trying to turn her into Josette. Synopsis Teaser : Soon the Sun will rise once again over the great house of Collinwood, and, when it does, we will not know that Carolyn Stoddard is no longer one of us, for she has fallen under the spell of the supernatural. Early in the morning, Carolyn, wearing a scarf to hide the fang marks on her throat, wakes and goes downstairs to the Collinwood foyer. She stands before the portrait of Barnabas and, smiling, touches the puncture wounds. She moves to the drawing room and gazes out of the window. Carolyn silently promises Barnabas Collins that she will help make Victoria Winters his, and that David Collins will never trouble him again. Act I Carolyn goes upstairs to David's room where she finds her cousin sleeping. She startles him awake and informs David that she visited the Old House last night. This news upsets David, but Carolyn assures him there is nothing dangerous at the Old House. David fears that Barnabas did something to Carolyn, and he insists Barnabas wants to kill him. Carolyn lies and tells David she never saw Sarah Collins, it was only her imagination. She warns David that unless he stops telling wild tales about Barnabas, then the family will have no choice but to send him away to a home for mentally disturbed children. Act II Later, Carolyn surprises Julia Hoffman, who is examining two crystals for the West Wing chandelier. Carolyn assures Julia that she is fine and is openly hostile to the other woman when she asks what she is doing with the prisms. Julia learns that Carolyn has convinced David to keep quiet and bristles when Carolyn insists on helping Barnabas win Victoria. After an icy conversation about how they both intend on aiding Barnabas, Carolyn retires to her room. After Carolyn has gone, Julia finds Victoria and shows her the crystals. Julia encourages the governess to examine the prisms in the light, and she wastes no time in hypnotizing Victoria again. She instructs Victoria to follow her out of Collinwood... unaware that Carolyn has seen them leaving the house. Act III Julia takes Victoria to Josette's room at the Old House. She tells Victoria that Barnabas has restored the room especially for her and plans for her to take Josette Collins' place. Julia reminds her of having shown her Barnabas sleeping in his coffin. She urges Victoria to subconsciously resist Barnabas' advances. Together, they return to Collinwood. Act IV That afternoon, Carolyn finds Victoria waiting by the telephone for news about Burke Devlin. Carolyn asks about the walk she took with Julia, but Victoria is oblivious to such a thing happening. She excuses herself and heads upstairs to check on David. Alone, Carolyn is perplexed over Victoria having lied to her. She notes how surprised Victoria seemed when asked about taking a walk with Julia, and Carolyn surmises that something is happening to the other young woman. At that moment, Julia enters the room, and Carolyn questions her about leaving Collinwood with Victoria. Carolyn is now certain that Julia has something to hide. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * David Henesy as David Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 350. * The color videotape master of this episode is lost. However, a monochrome kinescope film copy does exist. * There is a tape edit as Victoria and Julia compare the crystals. Story * Julia alludes to the word 'vampire': "He sleeps by day and moves by night. He's one of the undead." Bloopers and continuity errors * During the opening scenes there are sounds as if the shutters or window are slamming; however, the shutters never move, the window never moves, and the trees in the background never move. * The Collinsport Fly rests on Nancy Barrett's head during Act II. * While Carolyn is talking to David in his room, the camera moves, and the edge of the set can be seen. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 352 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 352 - Disturbed Children0352